


love works in weird ways

by moomoocentralfest



Series: Girl Crush Fest Round 1 (2018) [9]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Gay, moonsun, take a shot everytime i write solar or moonbyul, unnecessary angst cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoocentralfest/pseuds/moomoocentralfest
Summary: after a pretty bad car accident, someone keeps leaving anonymous flowers and awfully cheesy poetry in characters A's hospital room. It definitely makes her days brighter.





	love works in weird ways

**Author's Note:**

> rating: pg  
> author's note: i've never written fanfic before. so don't expect much from me.

_I still can’t believe that I forgot to get groceries today._ The young blonde was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn’t even realize that she was approaching a crosswalk. When she reached the crosswalk, she stopped and looked up for a minute before returning to her own world. _Okay, so I need to get eggs, milk, flour, and sug--._ Her thoughts were interrupted as a speeding car collided with her.

 

The girl that kinda looked like Daenerys from Game of Thrones slowly began to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open as she hazily looked around. Her two friends, Wheein and Hwasa, jumped to their feet and rushed to the side of her bed. Both girls had worry written all over their face. Solar lazily looked up and asked, “Hey, where am I? ... Wait, what happened?” As Wheein was stroking the blonde’s hair, Hwasa began explaining. After she had finished, Solar gave her a weak smile and sighed. _A fractured tibia and a broken rib or two. I guess it could’ve been worse but I should’ve been paying attention_. Hwasa and Wheein just grinned at her and began talking about their day. Every so often, Wheein would asked Solar if she needed anything. As night fell and the hospital’s visiting hours were coming to an end, Solar was left alone in her room. As she slept, another figure had passed by her room and it wasn’t a doctor.

 

* * *

 

_Sheesh, I’m such a clutz. I was just trying to make tea and spilled some of the hot water on my hand._ The doctor had called her name and she stood up in response. Her right hand was pressing a damp towel on her left as she followed the nurse to the doctor’s office. Once the doctor had finished disinfecting and dressing the burns, he sent her off. As the silver-haired girl strolled through the halls and towards the exit, something had caught her eye. Not something, but someone. In Room 306, there lie a resting girl whose hair challenged the sun’s beauty.

 

* * *

 

Yongsun soon woke up to light beaming through the poorly covered hospital windows. She blinked a couple times as the machines around her continuously beeped. As she looked over at the clock, the blonde had realized that there were flowers resting on the counter. A nurse doing her rounds came in to the room to check up on her patient.

 

“Oh, there seems to be flowers for you, Ms. Kim.”

 

“So I’ve noticed, who are they from?”

 

“Not sure, there’s a card but no name.”

 

The young girl held out an outstretched hand signalling for the nurse to give her the card. Once she obtained the card, she opened it up and began reading it.

“From the moment I saw you, I fell for you. Literally. Ask the nurses, I tripped over my own clumsy feet while passing by.”

As Yongsun read the card, she blushed and giggled like a teenage girl. _Man, whoever sent this seems really sweet. I want to meet them in person._

 

* * *

 The next day, Moonbyul came back to the hospital. This time it was to drop off a gift. As the silver-haired girl approached the room, she heard loud laughter radiating from the room. Through the small window on the door, she saw the blonde throwing her head back in laughter as her two friends doubled over. They talked passionately and had huge smiles on their faces as they conversed. Yongsun glanced at the door window as Moonbyul hid her reddening face. Her hands began to shake as they held more flowers and another handwritten card. As hours passed by, Moonbyul sat in a chair near Solar’s room waiting for the her friends to leave. While visiting hours were ending, Hwasa and Wheein finally left, giving Moonbyul the opportunity to slide into Room 306. The room was dark yet dimly lit around the machines. She quietly made her way towards the bedside table, flowers in her shaking hands. What she didn’t notice was that the blonde was barely awake. She was able to see the back of the anonymous admirer leaving the room with flowers in her wake.

 

* * *

 

As another day began, Yongsun continued to recover from her injuries. As she woke up, she quickly sprung up and looked at her bedside table. And there it was; a vase of flowers with a small card hidden within the petals. The blonde grabbed the card and began reading it, hands shaking with anticipation. “Here’s my number: (011) 813 7566. I want to get to know you cause I’m already in love with your beauty you seem like such an amazing person and you’re very beautiful no matter what others say. Signed, your admirer <3.” The signature at the end of the letter left Yongun in a blushing mess. She quickly reached for her phone and began keying in the phone number.

 

_9:54 am_

Hey, it’s Yongsun. The girl you keep giving the flowers to.

 

_9:54 am_

Omg, really? That’s such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

 

_9:55 am_

o///o

 

_9:55 am_

kekekekeke. My name’s Moonbyul btw. But some people call me Byul for short.

 

_9:55 am_

My friends like to call me Solar.

 

The two continued to text until the sun went down. They got to know each other more and became friends, as some would say. After finally getting to know her admirer, Yongsun fell in love with her personality: sweet, caring, and not to mention greasy. Now, she wanted to give a face to the name, the moon to her sun.

The dim light radiating from the phone light up Moonbyul’s face as her fingers rapidly tapped on the screen. She continued texting and texting and texting until Solar said she was tired. They said their goodnights and shut their phones off. Even within the darkness of the bedroom, Moonbyul’s smile was shining as bright as the full moon. She flopped onto her bed, cuddling her phone in her hand. With her face buried in her pillow, her legs kicked back and forth as she squealed. _I can’t believe she actually texted me._ The silver-haired beauty laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling processing the whole conversation she had with Solar. As she sighed heavily, she began to write another card for Yongsun; her words being pieced together as if she was writing a rap.

 

              As the moon cannot shine without the sun

              I can’t be my best without you by my side

              You are the sun

              Bright

              Beautiful

              Cheerful

              I am the counterpart

              The moon

              Tucked away

              Slowly revealed

              Imperfect

              The sun and the moon may be opposites

              But they work in harmony

              Bringing out the best in each other

              Space is a place of planets and stars

              But even when I’m very far

              I’ll dream of where you are

              Let me be the moon to your sun

 

After going through a tree’s worth of papers, Moonbyul had expressed her feelings and emotions towards Yongsun via a love poem.

 

* * *

 

When Yongsun was finally released from the hospital she slept all day on her very own bed. Sometime in the afternoon, she woke up and began to text her newly made friend. Well, to Yongsun, Byul was more than just a friend. Byul was there for her and give her flowers and greasy cards. The little things Byul did made her day. So, the blonde was texting Byul and asked about pets. Turns out, Moonbyul had two corgis, Daebak and Haengwoon. They. Were. Adorable. Obviously not as cute as Yongsun’s schnauzer, Jjing Jjing.

After two and a half weeks of continuous texting, all of a sudden Moonbyul stopped replying to Solar’s texts. Everytime Yongsun texted Byul, there was no response as she frowned at the screen. She progressively became more and more worried about Byul after she had disappeared for a whole week.

 

* * *

 

The silver-haired girl slowly blinked as she began waking up. Earlier that day, she had fainted while going out with her friend Seulgi who ended up taking Byul back to her own apartment. When Seulgi realized that Byul was waking up she appeared at the side of the bed and held Byul’s hand. She placed the back of hand onto Byul’s burning forehead.

 

“Sheesh, your forehead is hot as hell!”

 

“You know what’s hot?... Solar…”

 

“Okay, you’re sick and delusional right now. You need rest.”

 

“Wait, I need to text Solar.”

 

“No, rest now, text later”

 

“But Seulgi she’ll be wor--”

 

“Rest now, text later. I’ll make you something while you sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay,,,fine.”

 

She closed her eyes once more and drifted away. Byul was so sick that she was unable to get out of bed without collapsing, let alone texting Yongsun with a horrendous migraine. She felt bad that she couldn’t text Solar, but she knew if she told Solar, Solar would just worry more. Byul didn’t text Solar for a whole week and felt so guilty about it. Once she had mostly recovered from her cold, Byul finally texted Yongsun, explaining what had happened and asked if she was angry about her not responding to the texts.

 

* * *

 

Yong rubbed her eyes as her phone began buzzing like crazy. She flopped over and lazily grabbed her phone. Her eyes lit up as she saw a stream of Moonbyul’s texts appear on the screen. She quickly sat up and unlocked her phone to read the texts.

 

**Moon ✨**  

Hey, i’m so sorry that i wasn’t able to respond to your texts.

_8:51 am_

 

**Moon ✨**  

I got really sick and i could barely sit up in bed

_8:51 am_

 

**Moon ✨**  

It must’ve been insensitive of me to suddenly stop responding to texts.

_8:52 am_

 

**Moon ✨**  

I really hope you forgive me, Solar.

_8:53 am_

 

After reading the texts, Solar was left speechless. She had no idea how to respond.

 

* * *

 

Moonbyul kept busying herself with cleaning her apartment. Every couple minutes, she would check her phone for any response from Solar. After she checked her phone for the 1000th time and Seulgi yelled at her for 100th time, Moonbyul realized that she was left on read. With shoulders slumped with defeat, she slowly retreated to her bedroom. _Did I make her angry? Does she hate me? God, I have feelings for her but I’m pretty sure she’ll never return them. Not at this rate._ For hours, Moonbyul just lay in her bed starting up at the empty ceiling, thinking about Solar and how she messed up her chance with her. As the room darkened, the night fell silent. In the midst of all that silence, a faint buzzing noise broke it. Moonbyul looked over and saw her screen light up. She immediately picked it up as she read the caller ID.

 

“Solar?”

 

“Hey, Byul. Did I wake you up?”

 

“No, I was already awake anyways.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your texts. I just didn’t know how to respond.”

 

“So, are you mad at me? Cause I totally understand if you do.”

 

“Not at all. I’m not mad..well, maybe a little. But that’s because you became sick and didn’t tell me about it.”

 

“Oh, sorry about that. It was because Seulgi took my phone and wouldn’t give it back until I was healthy enough to walk around the apartment.”

 

“Seulgi? Who’s Seulgi?”

 

“Um, she’s my roommate.”

 

“Oh, that’s..nice.”

 

“Yeah, so what did you want to call me about?”

 

“Right! So we’ve been texting a lot but we haven’t meet formally in person.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true”

 

“So I propose that we meet up tomorrow afternoon at Seoul Coffee.”

 

“Are you asking me on a date, Yongsun?”

 

“That depends, do you want it to be a date?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Okay, then it’s a date, Byul. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

After hanging up, Moonbyul’s previously gloomy face lit up with pure bliss. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

As Solar reached Seoul Coffee, she noticed that there was a silver-haired girl sitting alone at a table with hre leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. With her crutches, Yongsun slowly made her way into the coffee shop and towards the girls. She sat down in front of her and sweetly said, “Hi, I’m Yongsun.” The wide-eyed girl across from her stared in admiration and shock as she managed to say, “H-h-hi, I’m, uh, Moonbyul.”


End file.
